fan_fiction_libraryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Last War/Issue 2
Plot "Thanks, sir," Raymond says as he gets off the bus. The bus driver pops a cigarette in his mouth, closes the door and leaves. A man steps out from behind a building. "Sapphire, Jason, glad you made it back," he says. "Dad, we're old enough to do stuff like this, have been for years now," Sapphire assures. "I... I know. Things are just... different now. That's all," he says sadly. "Hello sir, my name is Raymond," Raymond introduces. "Hi, I'm Woody, Sapphire and Jason's dad," he introduces. "We don't really know him, dad. Sapphire acts like we do, though," Jason explains. "Don't be rude, we know all and love all. The way Jesus intended," Woody tells him. Raymond looks around and sees a man in a house around his age motioning for him to come and see him. Raymond then waves and smiles. "May I be excused? There's a man over there. I think he wants to talk," Raymond asks Woody. "That's Steven. Nathaniel should be in there with him, too," Woody tells him. "Sure." Raymond approaches the house and walks in. "Hello," Steven says. "You're Steven right? Woody told me," Raymond asks. "Yes, and this is Nathaniel. Who are you?" Steven introduces. "I'm Raymond," he introduces. "I'm glad everyone I've met has been warming up to me. Well, everyone but Jason." Steven looks at his watch anxiously. "What's up?" Raymond asks. "News is coming on now. They'll have information about the disease," Steven tells him. "Great!" Raymond exclaims. A minute later the news comes on. There's an investigation about the murder of a disease control specialist. "Witnesses say the shooting came from a mobile trailer," a female reporter says. "Who would do such a thing?" Nathaniel asks. "It's a horrible thing to do," Steven replies. "Interviewers are now speaking with suspect, Spencer Thomas," she adds. Raymond freezes in spot. "It wasn't me, It was my good-for-nothing neighbor!" Spencer says with Axel making faces in the background. "Would you be okay with taking a lie detector test?" The interviewer asks. "I'd be fine with it," Spencer agrees, Axel now sticking up his middle fingers in the background. "Ok, we'll go to the police station right now, then," the interviewer says trying to act tough. "Fine!" Spencer shoots with Axel mooning the camera in the background and is then tazed. "Hey look an alien!" Spencer shouts pointing at the camera man, then runs. Bruno grabs the stun gun and tazes the interviewers, then they run, carrying Axel, pants still down. ---- "What the fuck just happened?" Axel says. "You got tazed and we're getting the hell outta here!" Spencer replies. "Get in the car!" Bruno yells. "No!" Spencer tells them, now setting Axel down. "To the woods!" They run into the woods and hide behind some trees. The police go by them. "What now?" Bruno asks. "Well, now you're stuck with us until this passes through. You're stuck with guys almost 10 years older than you," Spencer tells him. They go deeper into the woods until they hear a voice. "Have you come for me?" the man asks. "What? Who are you?" Bruno asks. "Jesus? Have you come to kill me yet?" the man asks. "No, we're not Jesus. Sorry," Axel says. "My boy asked you a question, old fuck! Who the hell are you," Spencer demands. "I'm no one anymore. Use to be Brent. Brent Blackwell. But now... I'm no one," he tells them. "Why are you in the woods?" Brent asks them. "We're not telling you," Axel exclaims. "No, we can trust him. I can tell," Spencer assures. "We were getting investigated, or I was, for the murder of a disease control specialist who we thought was in a cult," Spencer says. "I understand," Brent replies. ---- After almost 2 days, Spencer, Axel and Bruno start going hungry. "Don't you get hungry out here?" Axel asks Brent. "I don't eat a lot every day, I eat a little every couple hours," Brent replies. "You actually make me respect old people," Axel says. "What do you eat anyways?" "Bugs, leaves, the mix," Brent says. "We gotta go get something to eat," Spencer says. "What about the police?" Bruno asks. "When was the last time you heard a siren?" Spencer asks them. "When we were close enough to hear them," Axel smirks. "Would you shut the fuck up with your jokes?!" Spencer yells. "Stop telling me what to do! I'm sick of it!" Axel screams back. "Spencer, please cool it. Axel, You guys are starving, it's not the time for jokes," Brent scolds. Axel glares at Spencer, then at Brent, then back at Spencer. "I'm going to get some food!" Spencer says angerly. "I'm coming," Bruno tells him. "Me too," Axel says. "Brent, please come." "I'll come, but you guys need to relax and stop fighting about little things" Brent says. ---- "Oh my god!" Raymond says shocked. "What?" Nathaniel asks. "That- that's my brother!" Raymond continues. "Do you think he did it?" Steven asks. "I- I don't know," Raymond replies. "Is he good at heart?" Nathaniel asks. "Because, well, we need to tell you something." "Nathaniel, don't," Steven pleads. "Did you read about the 'Troubled child preforms school shooting' in the news?" Nathaniel asks "Ummm, I think," he replies. "Well, that was... Steven? A little help?" Nathanil stalls. "I told you not to say yet, and you DID! This is on you," Steven shoots. "It was Jason," Nathaniel says quickly with his eyes closed. "What?" Raymond asks in disbelief In the next couple days, Raymond settled in good, trying not to think of Jason. In the mall they're staying at, Raymond moved a bed from the comfort store to the book store, witch he volunteered to stay at because he loves to read. "Hey, Raymond, doing anything today?" Sapphire asks him. "No, actually, just thought I would read a little," he replies, trying not to bring up Jason. "Well we have a mission for you," she says. "What is it?" Raymond asks eagerly forgetting about her brother. "My dad finally got the CB Radio working! We need you to find people over the Radio. Try all the channels until you find someone," she explains. "How many channels are there?" Raymond asks. "50, I think," she replies. "Hello. My name is Raymond and we are offering sanctuary to anyone willing to take," Raymond repeated on every channel, getting no one. When he tried it on channel 21 he hears a voice. "Hello Raymond," he says. "Hello! Hello! Stay on!" Raymond says happily. "I'm not going anywhere, don't worry," "What's your name?" "Keith." "Hi Keith." "So you're offering sanctuary?" "Yes we are!" "Well, we are, too." "Ok, we're held up at a mall." "Laboratory." "What do you do?" "Study this disease." "You're not with the disease control thing, are you?" "No." "Be right back." Raymond gets up and goes to get everyone. "Guys! Guys! I found someone! Someone who studies the disease!" Raymond says happily. ---- "Now what?" Spencer asks doubtfully. "I'm sorry guys, but I hardly know you. You were just my go-to dealers here," Bruno explains. "I'm moving on. Alone." "Ok, well then... goodbye. It's been nice to kinda know you," Spencer says. "Yea, same, good luck out there," Axel. "I'm kinda pissed I never became a Soccer player, you know?" Bruno says. "You're like Spencer," Axel says. "Always worrying about the little things." "Please. Just be careful out there. You're too young to die now," Brent assures. "Hey, maybe it's MY time for Jesus to come get me," Bruno says. "Farewell," Brent says. The three now move along in need of something to eat. "Hey, you guys don't mind me around, do you?" Brent asks. "Nah, we're really starting to like you," Spencer explains. "But, uh, what's with the hand?" "Why don't I tell you the WHOLE story?" Brent asks. "Sure. We've got time," Axel replies. "I grew up in a 40's, 50's household. I never saw much conflict until my 18th birthday. I was drafted to Viet Nam where I earned both the Silver Star and Purple Heart. That's where I lost my hand. Then I had a wife and son," Brent explains. "She and Delvin died in this disease." "Damn, I'm so sorry," Spencer says. "Well, it's either my destiny... or my punishment," Brent says looking up. "We're here for you, man," Axel says calmly. Brent looks up teary. "You guys are like sons to me," he says. "I don't know you well, but I know you ENOUGH. That's why I feel so bad about Bruno." "Wow, Brent, I had no idea you..." Spencer's voice trails off. "Where are you guys going to eat?" Brent asks weakly. "Sweet! Gas station's open!" Spencer says, now being around 1:00am. "What about the cops?" Axel asks. "They're probably not looking anymore," Spencer assures. They walk in the gas station and order a sandwich. The woman recognized Spencer from the news. "Spencer Thomas! I'm calling the police!" she screams. Credits Raymond Thomas Sapphire Sanders Jason Sanders Woody Sanders Steven Nathaniel Spencer Thomas Axel Bruno Collins Brent Blackwell Keith Category:The Last War Category:Issues Category:Monkey Ivan Category:The Last War Issues